The desired features of an expendable, multi-round, rocket launcher pod are low cost and weight. Additionally, the pod must have maximum structural rigidity for maintainance of aim. Typically, multiple round rocket launchers have relied on box frames with tubes held in place by bulkheads. Such launchers are not only costly but result in launcher pod weights which may be 25 to 50 percent of the weight of the rockets in the pods. The present invention is directed to the use of a honeycomb type structure which can be fabricated at low cost and will result in a pod structural weight which is only 10 to 15 percent of the weight of the rockets.